


Daini Batan

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo POV, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Aunque sea su graduación, Kuroo se promete a sí mismo no ser demasiado dramático ni tampoco dejarse arrastrar por la nostalgia. Hasta el momento cree que está llevando aquella situación con toda la dignidad que puede y se siente orgulloso de sí mismo.Pero todas sus buenas intenciones se desvanecen cuando Yaku le pide que por favor lo acompañe al gimnasio. Una última vez.





	Daini Batan

**Author's Note:**

> El año pasado escribí de manera súper errática y no seguí un ritmo de escritura como me hubiera querido. Así que inicio este 2018 con ese propósito y con kuroyaku, porque no podía ser de una manera. También ofrezco este fic como sacrificio a ver si Furudate nos hace el milagrito y este también es el año que tenemos cuarta temporada.
> 
> No hay spoilers alguno para la historia, nada más que está todo súper azucarado, está situado post-canon era, al final del curso escolar de Kuroo y Yaku.

Kuroo todavía siente los vítores resonar en sus tímpanos, su cuerpo se siente ligeramente mareado pero aferra su diploma con firmeza. Aunque lleva toda la semana burlándose de las ceremonias de graduación, recalcando que en realidad no son más que una excusa para ponerse sentimentales.

Sin embargo, cuando sale hacia el patio del colegio, no puede evitar pensar que es probablemente una de las últimas veces que usa aquella puerta. Algo dentro de él se encoge cuando divisa a alguno de sus compañeros de clase, caminando unos cuantos metros más allá. Traga en seco, es más consciente que nunca que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que empiece a considerarse un estudiante universitario.

Un maduro y responsable estudiante universitario.

Se queda un instante en mitad de los escalones de la entrada, echando un vistazo a aquel edificio que durante tres años representó la suma de todas sus alegrías. Aquellas paredes que le brindaron la seguridad de que todo estaba al alcance de su mano si se esforzaba lo suficiente.

Resopla luego de perderse en sus propios pensamientos, esbozando una sonrisa al darse cuenta que él mismo cae en aquella trampa de la nostalgia. Ya se está poniendo demasiado sentimental y en teoría faltan todavía un par de horas para que termine oficialmente la jornada escolar. Lo primero que piensa es que si Bokuto pudiera verlo, lo señalaría con el dedo índice y se burlaría abiertamente de él.

—Kuroo…— suelta un respingo, aunque la voz que lo distrae no es precisamente la de Bokuto. Ladea el rostro con rapidez y entonces lo ve.

Allí al inicio de los escalones, casi en el marco de la puerta de entrada, se encuentra Yaku. Perfectamente vestido con su uniforme del colegio y también con su diploma entre las manos.

Ambos permanecen mirándose en silencio y por un instante Kuroo cree divisar tensión en el rostro de su compañero. Pero luego éste ladea el rostro y en unos cuantos pasos más está a su lado en las escaleras. Kuroo le regala una sonrisa apenas siente su cercanía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te pusiste terriblemente nostálgico y por eso viniste a verme?— ríe a carcajadas, disimulando la opresión en su pecho y con suerte logra esquivar el codazo de Yaku. Kuroo se balancea sobre la punta de sus pies y agradece a su suerte, pues no pierde el equilibrio ni una sola vez, hasta que lo dos llegan al final de las escaleras. Se fija en los árboles que adornan el patio de entrada al colegio y no puede evitar que se le escape un suspiro.

—Creo que el nostálgico aquí es otro…— masculla Yaku, la nariz fruncida y el rostro cargado con una mueca de molestia. Kuroo lleva tres años mirando su misma expresión, siempre arruga la nariz en desaprobación cuando algo no le gusta, por más que intente disimular con el resto de su lenguaje corporal, a Kuroo nunca consigue engañarlo porque siempre se fija en su nariz.

—¿Si confieso que sí, me vas a dar un abrazo? Porque puedo reconsiderar mi postura— aunque está preparado para el golpe por aquel comentario, al final sólo consigue arrancarle a Yaku unos ojos en blanco y una mueca de disgusto.

Como si no hubiese sucedido nada, Yaku continúa avanzando por el patio. Cuando ya está varios metros por delante de él se gira, mirándolo por encima del hombro. La brisa de marzo se cuela en el pelo de Yaku, revolviéndolo al descuido y Kuroo lamenta mucho no estar lo bastante cerca para apartárselo del rostro.

—¿Es que te piensas quedar ahí? Anda, quiero que vengas conmigo.

Lo más curioso de todo es que Yaku no está utilizando su tono de senpai malévolo. No es ese tono autoritario que siempre utiliza cuando quiere que Lev o Yamamoto le hagan caso a la primera. Es más bien un tono urgente, la voz casi temblándole. Es más una súplica que una orden, pero a Kuroo no se le ocurriría negarse por nada del mundo.

Apresura el paso, dispuesto a seguir a Yaku adonde sea que se dirige.

Aunque está dispuesto a acompañarlo al mismísimo despacho del director de ser necesario, en un par de pasos más es evidente que no es allí donde se dirigen. Kuroo adivina de qué se trata pues conoce el camino de memoria. No se atreve a cruzar palabras con Yaku, pues éste parece demasiado concentrado en la intimidad de sus pensamientos y Kuroo no desea romper aquel silencio casi cómplice entre los dos.

Cuando llegan a su destino, ayuda a Yaku a deslizar la puerta del gimnasio.

Por supuesto está completamente vacío, pero sus recuerdos de sus últimos tres años allí son tan vívidos que casi puede escuchar las voces de Inuoka y Lev animando a sus compañeros de equipo, los gritos de Yamamoto pidiéndole a Kenma que le haga un pase y la figura impasible de Nekomata-sensei observándolo todo y haciendo anotaciones en su libreta.

Ver aquel recinto vacío, pero tan cargado de buenos momentos, le roba el aliento. Kuroo es más consciente que nunca que no volverá a aquel gimnasio nunca más. Al menos no en calidad de estudiante, pero está seguro que conseguirá colarse en algún futuro entrenamiento sólo para recordarles a todos sus _kouhais_ que es un senpai muy dedicado y que sigue al pendiente de todos.

Yaku sigue ahí a su lado, completamente inmóvil y con la vista fija en lo que parece ser un punto indefinido del piso.

—Quería venir aquí una última vez. Pensé que no te importaría venir conmigo.

Aunque Yaku no lo está mirando directamente, Kuroo no puede evitar regalarle una sonrisa. Permanecen así en silencio, hasta que Kuroo se anima a colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Yaku. El estremecimiento es instantáneo, pero su mano se acomoda sin problemas a lo largo de la espalda de su compañero. Tantea su suerte, moviéndola en movimientos circulares y con todos sus sentidos de alerta encendidos, preparados para que Yaku le grite de una buena vez que se detenga.

Pero nunca sucede.

Kuroo no está seguro cuántos minutos permanecen así, aunque tampoco le importa demasiado. Yaku está allí a su lado, en absoluto silencio, probablemente abrumado de tantos recuerdos como él.

—Realmente al principio te detestaba. No te callabas la boca y para todo tenías una opinión— dice de pronto Yaku, alzando la vista hacia él. Está usando un tono tajante para referirse a aquellos lejanos recuerdos de su primer curso, la época en que apenas conseguían ponerse de acuerdo y sólo se hablaban para insultarse.

Se ríe abiertamente, dejando descansando la mano sobre el hombro de Yaku.

—Tú tampoco eras un manojo de virtudes. También eras bocón, malhumorado, tenías delirios de grandeza y estoy seguro que me llevabas la contraria sólo para hacerme enfadar— replica, mientras busca su mirada. Yaku no responde afirmativamente a su última sugerencia, tan sólo ahoga una sonrisa mordiéndose su labio inferior.

—No te quejes, al final de ese curso te voté para capitán, así que algo mejoraste— Yaku arruga las cejas y termina la frase sacándole la lengua de manera juguetona. Kuroo tiene ganas de darle un codazo pero eso implicaría retirar la mano de su hombro, así que prefiere quedarse tal cual está.

Luego de ese breve intercambio, los dos guardan silencio una vez más. La brisa les llega desde fuera, con la puerta del gimnasio entreabierta. Kuroo piensa en la primera vez que puso un pie allí. Estaba cargado de sueños e ilusiones, con metas que siempre supo que eran alcanzables.

De sólo pensar que está a punto de dejar atrás la que probablemente sea la mejor parte de su vida le encoge el estómago. Kuroo ladea el rostro hacia Yaku una vez más, quien sigue con la misma expresión contenida en su rostro. Justo en este momento le gustaría ser más elocuente con las palabras, usarlas para algo mejor que hacer melosos lemas para el equipo antes de los partidos.

—Sé que no necesitas que te lo diga, pero sé que lo harás bien en la Universidad de Tokio. Estarán contentos de tenerte en su equipo— Yaku rompe el silencio con aquella frase. Su voz se quiebra en medio de la frase y de repente Kuroo entiende de qué se trata todo eso.

Recuerda cuando tuvieron esa conversación semanas atrás, cuando Kuroo recibió su confirmación de entrada a la Universidad de Tokio. Justo dos días antes que Yaku recibiera su carta de aceptación de la Universidad de Waseda. Rememora el momento exacto en que los dos se dieron cuenta que no compartirían clases de nuevo, y que no se verían todos los días como venían haciéndolo desde hacía tres años consecutivos.

Kuroo maldice en silencio, a sí mismo por ponerse tan sentimental y también maldice a Yaku por haber recordado la que será su realidad a partir de ahora.

Está a punto de hacer un comentario malintencionado para aligerar el momento, pero cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Yaku las palabras se atoran en su garganta. Nota que Yaku está hablando en serio, que le está deseando suerte de verdad en su nueva vida universitaria. Inspira hondo, moviéndose lo suficiente para quedar frente a él, separados sólo por unos cuantos centímetros.

Coloca la otra mano sobre el hombro libre de Yaku y entonces, cuando éste lo mira sin comprender, Kuroo le sonríe.

—Gracias…— susurra, sus dedos deslizándose a lo largo de los hombros de Yaku. El silencio entre los dos es tan crudo y los ojos de Yaku brillan con tanta intensidad que Kuroo se siente en la obligación de decir algo que impida desatar su locura completamente— eso no quiere decir que tienes permiso para olvidarte de mí, ¿eh? Te recuerdo que vamos a seguir viviendo en la misma ciudad. Tokio es grande, pero no lo bastante para que puedas deshacerte de mí.

Parece que su comentario funciona, porque Yaku baja la mirada, ahogando una carcajada. Luce más relajado, quizás aferrado a la promesa implícita de sus palabras.

—Te llamaré todos los días para quejarme de Bokuto…— masculla de mala gana, con un gesto demasiado dramático y exagerado que le arranca a Kuroo una sonrisa. También recuerda con demasiada exactitud el día que el capitán de Fukurodani se presentó en la salida de su entrenamiento, agitando aquella carta con el sello de la Universidad de Waseda en el centro, para anunciarle a Yaku que serían próximos compañeros de equipo.

La expresión de Yaku en ese entonces fue tan maravillosa que hasta el día de hoy lamenta no haberle pedido a nadie que tomara una fotografía. Fue un instante digno de ser conservado para la posteridad.

—¡No! ¡Las quejas todas para Akaashi!— exclama, alzando por fin ambas manos de los hombros de Yaku, para colocar una pose de rendición. Ambos se ríen, probablemente conscientes que a su manera tendrán que seguir cargando con la incesante presencia de Bokuto por el resto de sus vidas. Al menos si pretenden seguir ligados al voleibol de alguna manera.

—Kuroo…— luego de aquel ataque de risa repentino, de sentirse un poco más ligero que antes, la voz grave de Yaku lo aterriza de nuevo en la realidad— esto es para ti.

Al principio no entiende de qué va el asunto, pues está todavía muy aturdido pensando en Bokuto correteando a Yaku por todos los rincones de la universidad. Pero luego presta más atención y se da cuenta que Yaku tiene algo entre las manos. Kuroo frunce el ceño y estira las suyas, sintiendo el diminuto objeto deslizarse entre sus dedos, que rozan por error la piel de Yaku.

Kuroo observa con detenimiento el pequeño botón que reposa delicadamente en la palma de su mano. Contiene la respiración, pues no tiene ni que mirar el uniforme de Yaku para saber perfectamente que es el segundo botón de su camisa. Si éste fuera otro momento, estaría conteniendo una carcajada, preguntándole a Yaku si acaso está jugando a ser un príncipe azul. Pero justo ahora lo único que está conteniendo son las lágrimas, embriagadas de emoción, que luchan por salir traicioneramente de sus ojos.

Inspira hondo y cierra suavemente sus párpados, mientras permite que sus emociones se asienten dentro de él. Sólo cuando es capaz de pronunciar la sonrisa, se atreve a abrir sus ojos otra vez.

Yaku sigue en la misma posición que antes, los labios entreabiertos y de mirada cristalina. Kuroo repara en el hueco que falta en su uniforme y quiere decirle que es el mayor idiota del mundo por aquel golpe tan bajo.

—Puedes… puedes tomarlo sólo como un recordatorio. De Nekoma y de cómo pasé tres años de mi vida aguantando kouhais impertinentes y a un capitán que nunca se callaba la boca— Yaku vuelve su vista al piso, su respiración entrecortada por un instante le hace temer lo peor. Pero en cuestión de instantes él levanta de nuevo la mirada, y está sonriendo a pesar que sus labios tiemblan al hablar— sólo eso. Para que no me olvides.

Kuroo tiene tantas frases en su cabeza y otras tantas atoradas en su garganta que no tiene idea qué responder.

Su primer instinto es decirle que sí es idiota por siquiera insinuar que pudiera olvidarse de él. Pero recuerda que éste es su Yaku de toda la vida. Tan sincero e intenso como el día que lo conoció. Esperando lo mejor, pero siempre preparado para lo peor. La piedra angular defensiva de Nekoma y el senpai que siempre tuvo una botella extra de agua o una caja de pañuelos en la mochila en caso de emergencia. Su líbero estrella y compañero de clases que le tomaba los apuntes las pocas veces que faltaba a clases.

Yaku es todas esas cosas, pero como a Kuroo no le salen las palabras lo único que hace es extender los brazos y aferrarlo contra su cuerpo. Lo estrecha contra su pecho con firmeza, mientras siente las manos de Yaku aferrarse a su espalda. Kuroo sonríe y cierra los ojos, impregnándose por unos instantes de su aroma y presencia.

Cierra el puño derecho con fuerza, sintiendo el botón contra su piel.

—Lo mejor de todo es que como no te voy a olvidar, podré recordarte esto toda la vida…— siente a Yaku estremecerse entre sus brazos luego de aquella afirmación, pero él lo sostiene con más firmeza para que no pueda soltarse de su agarre.

Luego de unos segundos, Yaku parece pensárselo mejor y deja de ofrecer resistencia. Vuelven a envolverse en un abrazo silencioso, que Kuroo espera transmita todos los sentimientos que lleva encima.

Yaku se siente aún más pequeño así, recostado contra su pecho. Sabe que no puede decir eso ni en un millón de años, al menos si pretende seguir vivo. Pero lo siente diminuto, que encaja perfectamente entre sus brazos, se siente tan cómodo que no quiere soltarlo nunca. Si fuera por él, se quedarían allí en ese gimnasio por tiempo indefinido.

—Kuroo…

—Sólo quiero que tengas claro eso. Iba en serio cuando te dije que Tokio no es tan grande como para que te puedas escapar de mí. No te voy a olvidar, pero me quedaré con el botón por si acaso necesito uno de repuesto…— dice al final, cerrando la frase con una sonrisa impecable. Consigue decirlo en un tono jovial y casi despreocupado pero la voz lo traiciona, temblando en las últimas sílabas.

Se sorprende cuando sí consigue su propósito y Yaku no se enfada por su comentario, sino que baja la mirada y sonríe. Están tan cerca que puede divisar perfectamente el sonrojo en las mejillas de Yaku. Es una lástima no tener su teléfono a mano, porque de verdad estaría tentado a jugarse la vida y tomarle una fotografía.  

—Eres un idiota…— resopla, pero esta vez no consigue disimular la alegría vibrante en su voz. Kuroo quiere decirle que tiene una sonrisa maravillosa, pero está seguro que apenas diga algo como eso, Yaku encontrará la manera de desestimar sus palabras. Esa siempre ha sido su dinámica desde el principio, después de todo. Por el momento no quiere tentar más a su suerte.

—Yakkun…— le llama con ese mote que Yaku desaprueba abiertamente, porque Kuroo empezó a utilizarlo para meterse con él. Pero ahora habla con voz ronca, casi en un susurro cansado y Yaku no le recrimina. Un momento atrás, Kuroo estaba seguro de qué quería decir, pero los ojos de Yaku son tan transparentes que le roban las palabras. Se queda tieso en su posición, moviendo el botón en la palma de su mano ayudándose con su pulgar derecho.

Kuroo sabe lo que tiene que hacer cuando le regresa por un momento el botón, haciéndole una seña rápida para que lo sostenga. Baja la mirada hacia su propia camisa, mientras tira con cuidado del segundo botón. Por supuesto no es una tarea tan fácil como parece, incluso llega a maldecir por lo bajo mientras llega a sus oídos la risa contenida de Yaku. Se siente impotente, en especial porque está seguro que él lo planeó mucho mejor y se ayudó de unas tijeras para deshacerse más rápido de la costura del maldito botón.

—¡No te rías! Deberías compadecerte de mi sufrimiento— dice al final, cuando hace un último tirón y consigue quedarse con su segundo botón entre las manos. Está tan contento que mira a Yaku con expresión triunfal, olvidándose por un instante que éste sigue burlándose de él— ahora sí, continuemos con los formalismos. ¿Cómo fue que dijiste? Ah, sí. Aquí tienes, Yakkun. Para que no me olvides.

Acerca las manos de Yaku a las suyas, intercambiando los botones con un simple movimiento. Kuroo sonríe, rozando los dedos de Yaku entre los suyos. Por momentos le parece que está escuchando voces a lo lejos, provenientes del patio. Pero ningún sonido exterior consigue alterar a ninguno de los dos, aunque Kuroo sabe que en algún momento tendrán que volver para recoger sus cosas personales que todavía están en salón. De momento prefiere permanecer justo como está, perdiéndose en la intensa mirada de Yaku.

—Kuroo…

Ladea el rostro instintivamente cuando escucha que Yaku lo llama, fijándose en la expresión de su rostro. Reconoce el tono de su voz, de urgencia entremezclada con algo que le parece casi nostalgia. Aunque tal vez esté jugando a ser demasiado soberbio, por un leve instante cree adivinar lo que está pensando. Cuando tira de él se está guiando por una corazonada, pues todavía tiene aferrado en su mano izquierda el botón que le diera Yaku minutos antes.

Kuroo se inclina despacio, uniendo sus labios en un movimiento rápido que pretende decirle a Yaku eso para lo que fallan las palabras. Cuando siente a Yaku prenderse de su cuello, aferrarse a él con firmeza, sabe que una vez más sus instintos no le fallan. Es un gesto corto, un roce de labios demasiado intenso que le quema la piel, pero que cumple su propósito.

Después del beso, Yaku hunde de nuevo el rostro en su pecho. Siente el cosquilleo de su respiración entrecortada contra la tela del uniforme.

—Kuroo…

—Lo sé, Yaku— lo corta despacio, guardándose el botón en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sus miradas se encuentran y en un arrebato se inclina, rozando sus narices por un par de segundos— lo sé. Yo también.

**Author's Note:**

> El título tan poco original se refiere a la tradición del segundo botón, que al graduarse el chico le regala a la chica que le gusta el segundo botón de su uniforme. Yaku se lo pensó toda la noche antes de arrancarse el botón, no se crean. 
> 
> Como siempre todo feedback es bienvenido, en especial si se trata de hablar de kuroyaku porque aquí seguiré hasta que estrene la cuarta temporada y todos caigan en el hoyo negro de la pareja, aquí se está muy bien, de verdad.


End file.
